


Luna Lestrage

by Lunaresbloodmoon1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaresbloodmoon1/pseuds/Lunaresbloodmoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are trigger warnings so sorry. The dark lord had a daughter named Luna with Bellatrix Lestrange. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Lestrage

Warning: this is very dark and may have some triggers I will be going into detail you have been warned. This is set before the tri-wizard tournament. 

Chapter 1

 

The moon stood high in the sky casting a silver glow over the small town of Little Winging. One window in particular seemed to glow as a girl sat on the windowsill looking out with dark brown eyes. She was about fourteen years old with midnight hair, warm brown eyes, pale skin and ruby lips. Her room was bare and only had the bare necessities, a bed, a dresser and a desk.

Stepping away from the window, the young girl sighed and walked towards a large trunk that sat above her dresser she opened the rose wood trunk and smiled grabbing one of the many books that lay inside before settling down at the desk and beginning to read.

Soon the blissful silence was broken by the slamming of the front door as her ‘parents’ came crashing into the house. The raven haired girl stood quickly and ran over to the trunk quickly throwing the book inside and hiding it in the small compartment behind her dark wood dresser. Hearing the two adults begin to argue she jumped into her bed after hearing the stairs begin to creak indicating that her ‘father’ had won the argument. 

The door of her room flew open as the large, very drunk man came barrelling inside a beer bottle in his right hand. He staggered over towards the fourteen year olds bed as he threw the covers off of her as be began chuckling. Placing his large, cold hand on her thigh he began moving it up under her nightdress brushings hand against her tender region, making the brown haired girl shiver, he kept moving his hand upwards until her reached her breasts as he began fondling them making her let out a moan as his member became hard. “please Merlin someone help me” she cried out with her mind as her ‘father’ placed his mouth on her breast making her struggle which only helped to make him more aroused as he began undoing his pants.

“honey get in here” came the cold, drunken voice of her ‘father’ as his wife walked into the room equally drunk. The older woman staggered over to them clinging to her husband for support as her eyes light up with arousal as she stared at her now naked ’daughter’ who was struggling against her husband fruitlessly, that alone made the older woman wet as her husband smirked and began sucking the raven haired girl’s breasts again.

“Can I join?” the woman asked the older man nodded. Kneeling down Sarah, her ’mother’, placed her head between her thighs and began eating out her wetness.

 

~HP Y4~

 

Over three hundred miles away in little Hangleton stood an old abandoned house It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied. 

Well it wasn’t quite unoccupied anymore. One of the windows glowed a dark green through the green curtains. Inside stood two men, one looked more like a rat then a man and one was tall with very scruffy clothes he was very handsome, each was kneeling in front of what looked like a baby in a chair. Inside the chair was the most powerful wizard in the world Lord Voldemort, he was in a weakened state but was still very powerful.

“please Merlin someone help me” a voice cried in his mind making then dark lord cry out in pain. The rat man ran over checking over his master but saw no physical injuries on the small baby like creature. Focusing on the voice he reached out using all of his strength to connect with the girl who had reached out to him, gasping loudly he realised who had just reached out to him. It was Luna, his baby girl, was crying out for help.

“Barty!” called the dark wizard as the tall man kneeled in front of him “my daughter, find her, take her to the Malfoy’s” he croaked. Barty nodded as his master sent him the information he needed to go and find the little girl he had once known.

 

~HP Y4~

 

Luna was struggling against the man she was supposed to call father as she unzipped his pants and Sarah moved away her mouth dripping with Luna’s juice. Suddenly the door was blasted open as a very scruffy man burst into the room wand in hand, seeing what was happening he growled before raising his wand towards her ‘father’ “avada kadabra!” he roared as the green light hit him square in the chest. He repeated this action again at Sarah before turning his attention to the girl in the bed who had gotten up and was now pointing her wand at him. 

“Relax Luna your father sent me” he said gently seeing as she faltered in her step looking at him in the eyes.

“you just killed my father” 

“I mean your real father” he said placing his wand back inside his sleeve.

“how. How do I know your telling me the truth?” Luna asked shakily. Ever since she had been placed in this hell hole she had always imagined her real father coming for her one day but it had been ten years since she had arrived here and she had long given up hope of him finding her. It just seemed to good to be true.

Rolling up his sleeve Barty showed her the mark her father had given to his death eaters “because Luna, its me Barty Crouch” he said watching as she dropped her wand and ran into his arms whimpering as she tried so hard not to break down and cry.

“How did you get out of Azkaban? My mother is she out too?” she asked as he explained everything.

“your father ordered me to take you to the Malfoy’s they have already been told you were going to be staying with them and they are so happy your going to be living with them” Barty sighed as he looked at the two bodies on the floor.

“your father isn’t going to be happy about the way they’ve been treating you if I hadn’t killed them then he would have killed them himself” he smirked. 

Luna pushed him out of the room so she could change into something that didn’t reveal the marks and cuts on her body. Moving the dresser she grabbed her trunk and opened the door to her room. Barty smiled and took her arm as they apperated out of the small house towards Malfoy Manor.

 

Like for more


End file.
